Trashcanhead
Trashcanhead is a militia man from the Criminal Revolution and a major protagonist of Dimensional Clash. He is a good-natured militiaman, a father, a king, and more. Appearance Trashcanhead has worn many different outfits, from Roman armor, to brown wizard spandex uniforms. Though he always eventually goes back to his red hoodie, bullet-proof vest, fingerless cloth gloves, and boots. One item that never leaves his head throughout his costume changes is his iconic trashcan helmet with a rectangular hole cut out for him to see through. Equipment & Abilities He seems to stuff most of his equipment inside of his hoodie or in the hoodie's pockets. It is unknown how nothing falls out. Equipment *AK-103 *Mk II Bulletproof Vest *Durable trashcan helmet *AK-103 Assault Rifle *Two kitchen knives *Pocket lint *HK416 Assault Rifle *MP7A1 SMG (No stock) *Uzi (No Stock) *Fimbulvetr tome *Ember tome Abilities *Immunity to Drug Addiction Side Effects *Durable *Impressive strength *Proficient in firearms *Skilled in brawling *Prodigy of fire and ice magics *Above-par sex-drive *Limited knowledge of physics and engineering Personality Trashcanhead is often thought of as a bit of a wild card. Sometimes he's rather sensitive while other times stoic. He's fond of trying new things and enjoys doing so with his friends, which he's very willing to have more of. While most see him as less than intelligent, laughably so at times, he has shown to be capable of understanding complex concepts easier than expected. He's not stupid, but rather very naive at times, and simply just doesn't know things and tries to apply his own worldview to whats around him, which often conflicts with reality. Despite his friendly nature, he's been shown to have no qualms about killing the 'bad guy' in a fight, despite sometimes opting to go for a peaceful resolution. Sometimes, even he isn't sure what kind of man he is. A diplomat? A soldier? A buffoon? An engineer? He tries not to think about philosophy too much. Pre-Clash Biography Trashcanhead was brought into the Criminal Revolution Militia at the very young age of 9, becoming a full fledged militiaman at 14. At this early age he became addicted to cocaine, but was luckily one of the militiamen administered a cure for the drug's addictive side effects by Dr. Johana Munn before the Medical Brigade was destroyed by Greg Robertson. Eventually the entire Militia was sucked into Dimensional Clash 7.5 where Trashcanhead discovered the meaning of friendship. With the aid of his newfound friends in the Clash, he ditched his drug habit and went on to aid the clashers in many of the battles that ensued later on. He is the only militiaman to make a return in Dimensional Clash 8. In the eighth Clash, Trashcanhead's role in events became far more important than before. He was a big player in most major conflicts in the Clash and tricked Iago into giving him magic, temporarily ruling over the land of Oz, becoming the General of the Minutemen, marrying Severa, becoming king of Cyrodil, going to space, killing a God-snake, aiding in Undyne's defeat of Corru, and more. Not necessarily in that order. It is implied after the events of Dimensional Clash 8, Trashcanhead and Severa had a child together. Notable Actions Nirn Trashcanhead first appeared in Nirn in the town of Helgen with chili dogs. Here, he met Suska Leoi and Crash Bandicoot. He defends Suska from the verbal derision of the Jestermaster Livaph. After a bit of waiting around, Smaug and Alduin attacked Helgen. Trashcanhead helped keep the dragons distracted (Though their fighting with one another helped) while other clashers escorted the citizens of Helgen out of the now-flaming town. After defeating Alduin, Smaug attempted to eat a civilian who was left behind, and so Trashcanhead propelled himself into the air with his fire, ironman style, and punched the dragon in its weakspot, the belly. Due to Trashy's speed, his arm was lodged inside the dragon, and so he was able to cook it from the inside as the beast fell to the ground. Once Smaug had been killed, Trashcanhead and Sans set up a camp and came up with the idea of Dragon Burgers. They soon set to work building McDrago's, a restaurant that sold said product. The restaurant came under the attack of some soldiers from the Nohrian Army, and Trashcanhead helped to defend it. Relationships Sans Sans is friendly to Trashcanhead, and respects the fellow; Sans will likely be remembered for mercilessly taunting the Locusts and making jokes about the "lizard-shreks", thus bringing the Militia closer together in unity. Undyne Undyne is an old friend of Trashcanhead's, stretching back to the Somniverse clash. Suska Leoi While Trashcanhead doesn't know much about Suska, he has a good deal of sympathy to the alien for the harsh treatment by Jestermaster Livaph. Trashy sternly defended Suska against the barrage of insults. Preston Garvey Trashy is Preston's Minutemen general. Trivia *Trashcanhead was originally nothing more than a mook of the Militia. **It was by pure luck he was sent down the path to becoming the character he is today *Trashcanhead renamed Cyrodil to Casedilla. Yes it's spelled wrong. *Not even Trashcanhead knows his real name anymore, and just goes along with his nickname, Trashy. **He originally used different names whenever asked who he was. But he got tired of that joke. *Trashcanhead holds many titles of accomplishment from his time in Dimensional Clash 8, such as: **Astronaut **God-Slayer **Garbagemancer of fire and ice **King of Oz **Bird Whisperer **Fashion Guru **Turtle Joust Champion **Father to half a nation's children. **King of Casedilla **General of the Minutemen **Engineer **Lover of Hundreds **Business Tycoon **Millionaire **Dragonslayer **Fastfood Chain Founder Photo Gallery in Somniverse Rising.]] Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Zandoo Category:Criminal Revolution Category:Male Category:Revolutionaries Category:Magicians Category:Veteran Category:Royalty Category:Turtle Joust Champions Category:Fashionistas Category:Firearm Masters Category:Fathers Category:Kings Category:Player Characters Category:Astronauts Category:General Category:Minutemen Category:Americans Category:Dragonslayers Category:Fast Food Employees Category:Humans Category:Wardens Category:Militiamen Category:Dads Category:God-Slayers